


I swear, Bill

by bjlldenbrough (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Angst, Bad Poetry, Free Verse, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bjlldenbrough
Summary: A poem from Stan's perspectiveorStan thinks back one last time
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I swear, Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to put a brief TW for a heavily implied suicide mention near the end of the poem. Stay safe out there loves.

We were 13 that summer day,  
the day when you cut my hand  
with a piece of broken glass.

You took my hands in yours,  
not pulling your eyes from mine  
as the glass tore through my skin.

I wonder if you knew then  
the effect that you left on me.  
The way that your eyes moved my soul.

You were the leader in red,  
fueled by an anger I longed to understand  
but one I would never begin to know.

You were my best friend,  
you always had been,  
and so I followed 

We are older now.

Our faces are worn out,  
and our lives have been made.  
We mimic the children we longed to destroy.

Because we are older,  
I can tell you the truth,  
and the truth is I lied.

For when I swore,  
I meant _I love you_.

I swear again now,  
to never watch you die,  
because my love has never faded.

I swear again now,  
and just as before,  
I swear in my own blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's my first time publishing for the It fanbase and I'm definitely not good at poetry by any means but I found this really fun to write. Please leave a kudos or feedback in the comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
